Girl Meets Yearbook (Lucaya one-shot)
by BrokenBook
Summary: By request of a guest reviewer, I have written this cute one-shot based off of Girl Meets Yearbook. Maya and Lucas / Lucaya Reviews are appreciated. - when Girl Meets Yearbook ends a little differently -


**Girl Meets Yearbook (Lucaya one-shot)**

 **A/N: So I was on the verge of publishing a new multi-chapter story based on a guests recommendation for a fic based around Girl Meets Yearbook and I decided to hold that off until I had worked out the kinks and just publish this cute one-shot instead. I hope all of you enjoy reading it and I hope this was what the guest meant...**

 **A/N: sorry if it's weird, I didn't know I I should have published it or not,but hopefully some people will like it...**

\- MAYA'S POV -

Did we act like a couple?

I mean we were voted favourite couple, some people must have mistaken our jokes for reality. It wasn't as though I wanted it to be real. Definitely not. Ranger Rick was the furthest thing from my mind romantically. Riley had told me countless times about her crush on him and I was not about to break the girl code. Not that I wanted to.

I made my way up the fire escape and knocked on Riley's window. The black drapes were visible from my window, but they weren't pulled down like the others. She was expecting me.

"You open up this bay window right now!" I shouted through the glass. I knew she was upset, this Riley was different and I didn't know how to help her.

"I wish to be alone," she replied looking away from me. I nearly laughed at the act that seemed so unlike the bubbles and pink sunshine that was Riley.

"Ring power."

"Curses," she exclaimed, dramatically opening the window and letting me in. It was worse than I had originally thought. Everything was covered in black.

Topanga came in and we met Morotia M Black. The depressed state of my best friend had me worried, especially because I knew it was me that made her this way even unintentionally. Even the puppies and bunnies didn't break her from her shell.

Farkle came in, I refused to call him Donnie Barnes. Neither of them were acting normally, neither of them were being themselves. I needed Lucas here. My moral compass was late.

"Stop Riley. Is this about the me and Lucas best couple thing?" I gave in knowing that it was important to her.

"That doesn't affect me at all." Lies.

"We need Riley back."

"There is no value to the existence of Riley," she replied. I knew that she didn't feel like she mattered anymore and I knew how that felt. But my friends had shown me I did matter and now I had to do the same for them.

"We'll we need Riley back to get Farkle back," I tried, she cared about her friends more than herself.

"There is no value to the existence of Farkle, dude."

Okay then, let's try something else.

"Guys, listen okay, I know you're hurt, but I have no interest living in a world without Riley or Farkle and I'm not going anywhere until you people come back. You hear me?" I ranted, sitting in between them.

"Maya the people you knew aren't here anymore," Farkle answered.

"Then can you please tell me where I can find them?" I needed them to come back. Without them I wouldn't be Maya.

"There in the yearbook, keep in touch and have an awesome summer."

This wasn't like her at all. In fact this was the opposite of her. All I needed to do was show her the real her. But would it work? At this point in time I would give up anything to get Riley back.

"Knowing you is so hard," I sighed, standing up and leaving them.

After texting Lucas that I had a plan I went to visit my mom. She gave me all the help I needed after our incident with Riley and then I was prepared to go into school.

"Maya?" Lucas asked me when he saw me in the doorway.

"Lollipops and circuses and things that rhyme with that," I replied, raising my voice to match Riley's usual pitch.

"No! This is your solution Maya!" He exclaimed, running up to me and placing his hands on my shoulders. He wasn't this worried with Riley. Wait, I was Riley. I needed to act how she would act and that included with Lucas.

"Hi," I mumbled shyly, forcing a blush to form from embarrassment.

"Hey," he responded lightly. Colour was rising in his cheeks. That was new.

"Hi," I repeated. I could work with this.

"No!" He shouted, pushing away from me and slamming his hands on his desk. Okay, not like with Riley, not like that at all.

"Please be back to normal, please be back to normal."

"What's up hambone?"

"Don't worry daddy, I'm going to fix everybody right up," I told them, waiting for his reaction. I didn't know if any of this was going to work, but it needed to.

"Ahh!" He screamed.

"Alright, you know what? It's Lucas time," Lucas exclaimed jumping up from his seat. "You're the best Farkle we got and everyone knows it. And you are a complete ray of sunshine." He stared at me, our eyes locked. I wanted to jump up and rip my wig off and stop being Riley. He saw Riley and I was not her. "And you are not. And that's who we are, I don't know what this is, but I do know that if you let someone say who you are then you really won't be who you are and you certainly won't end up being who you were meant to be."

"If you end this with Iceland or Greenland i'll give you an A on the report right now, because you are the only one in here I recognise," Mr Matthews cut in, leaning over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna stay Riley, I know how much everybody would miss me if I did," I commented, breaking character momentarily to reassure Lucas.

"No, no stay Riley," Sarah spoke up.

"Yeah, you're a good Riley."

"Wait you like us all like this?" I asked them, I didn't want to stay Riley not by any means. But was it really worth it being Maya?

"We like Riley, we don't care who plays her."

"What about Maya?" I muttered feeling rejected. They didn't care about me just Riley.

"Nothing we do matters," Riley told us. Well that was just great. I knew someone needed to be Riley, I could be that someone. The person who fixes things not just Maya.

"Maya you're the most secure person in this room," Lucas began and I looked at him. "You have a great life, why would you change? Okay, well not great life, your family life could be you know better. At least at school, you're here a lot. Little help please, Donnie Barnes?"

Oh no he didn't. And just when I was thinking that he was my friend.

"I think people should be the best person they can be."

"I agree, Riley Matthews is the best person I can be. Maya's gone, you're never gonna see her again," I smiled, lying my head down on the table. "Lalala lalala, world peace, and bunnies!"

My smile was fake, sure Lucas had told me he wanted me, Maya, back, but he didn't do more than that. If the world wanted Riley then they would get a Riley.

Lucas was trying so hard to get us all back to normal. I could see it even behind my Riley exterior. You should listen to those who care about you, but what about Farkle? He cared about me and he told me to stay Riley. Not in those words exactly, he had meant it like that though.

I turned around to Lucas, "Aww Lucas. You're a very sweet guy, that's why I always liked you since I fell into your lap on the subway."

I was Riley, she liked Lucas and I didn't. It was so hard to play someone else when your feelings were different.

"It's why we should have been favourite couple because we're so much alike, you know it's like we're two sunshiny people for the same sunshiny family."

They were too similar, I saw it before I said it. We were so different and suddenly I saw what everyone else had been telling us was there.

"That's why I love you so much, I mean we're so different. You're both so similar, it's like you're her brother. O-oh. It-it's like he's your-"

I had said it out loud, I told him they were like siblings. He had heard me, Riley had not. I took my wig off and ran my fingers through my hair. I wasn't Riley and I never could be.

"What?" That was Lucas, he grabbed my elbow. "Maya?"

"Woah," I breathed quietly, staring at Lucas. "You're like her brother."

"I know," he whispered back.

"Wait, you knew? Why didn't you say anything? She's in love with you." I clamped my hand over my mouth and peaked at Riley who was still sitting with her back to us. "Riles - I mean Morotia - is everything okay?"

"What just happened?"

"Uh, nothing. Nothing happened, um, I don't want to by Riley anymore, only you're Riley. I'm Maya. We don't care want you say, we're not crashing our ships. Come back, come back right now," I rambled, tugging my elbow out of Lucas' grip.

The bell rang and I bolted from my seat. I would fix Riley later, now I just needed to calm down. Lucas heavy footsteps followed mine until we were half way to the subway station where I slowed down and allowed him to walk with me.

"You said you loved me back there you know," Lucas told me.

"No I didn't, that was Riley, remember?" I answered, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, it was you."

"That's impossible Huckleberry, I'm not in love with you."

"You said, and I quote ,'that's why I love you so much, we're so different.' Tell me that you were talking about Riley just then," he replied, grabbing my hand to stop me from walking. I didn't and pulled him along behind me.

"I-I you what?" I stumbled. I had said that, I didn't know why I did it, but I couldn't change that now.

"You love me and don't just deny it." I wanted to deny it, I really did. Until I looked up at him, his perfect smile, his perfect face and I couldn't say it.

"You said you knew you were like Riley's brother, how?" I changed the subject, he knew why I had don't but he let it go.

"Remember when me and Riley tried dating because the whole school wanted us to?" He asked me. "We didn't work, and it wasn't until we went back to being friends that I understood why."

"But you're so perfect for each other," I told him.

"If you mean perfect as in we have so much in common you're right, but I don't want to be dating myself. You said it yourself Maya, we're so different," he explained.

"So that's it then, you and Riley are over? Let her down easy will you Hopalong, I can't have another Morotia on my hands." I tugged my hand out of his and walked into the subway car.

"If it makes any difference I think there's another girl that I'm interested in."

"Because every girl wants to know they've been replaced." I stopped inside the subway car and grabbed his collar. "If you hurt her I'll kill you."

He didn't answer me, just kept staring. And then he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. "What if that girl was you?"

His lips felt new and different and right and wrong all at the same time. I released his shirt to lock my arms around his neck. Standing there in the subway car, kissing like I didn't just betray my best friend.

He pulled back slightly, resting his forehead on mine. "How about we make that favourite couple thing real?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you Ranger Rick?" I whispered, pulling his head down to meet mine again.


End file.
